Bobbys Here
"The past was a stranger place" -''Bobbys_Here'' Bobbys_Here is a myth mostly well known for his game "Memories", which is the only game still accessible on his profile. Overview Bobbys_Here has a grayish torso & head with slightly darker arms and legs. He also has "B", the first letter of his name, on his stomach. This appearance of his remained the same throughout the 2+ years he has been on the website. History Bobbys_Here's account was made on December 14th of 2016. Some time after that he began working on what would later become his main game known as "Memories". Despite being created over two years ago, it still receives updates to this day. Bobby began gaining popularity due to the contents of his game, as well as the fact that it was favorited on his profile 6 times, the fact that his inventory could not be accessed from his profile, and a rumor started by people that something strange would happen in the game if he were to join it. The first two things were debunked later, and the last one is still up for debate as he doesn't join his game very often (if at all). One day after making the account, Bobbys_Here uploaded a decal called "Beginning". The description of it read "Everything has to start somewhere." and featured the first island of the game that you see upon joining. On that same day, another decal titled "Meeting" was created. Its description simply said "Important meeting.", and the decal itself featured another island with four people sitting at a table. Similar to the first decal, this was also a screenshot from "Memories", and the island in it could be accessed by touching the statue in the starting area. On January 30th, 2017, Bobby made another decal named "Me and my family". The description read "A good memory.", and the decal featured a house with a table and six chairs with Bobby sitting on one of them. Strangely enough, he was the only one in the picture despite its name. Just like other two decals, the place you could see on the picture was from his game "My House", which could be accessed by unlocking an area with the portal in the main game and going through it. February 3rd of the same year marked the day when another decal with the name "Hometown" appeared in his inventory. The description of the decal claimed that it's "where the community is most active", and the image showed one of the areas from "Memories", Lar's Bar. And lastly, the final decal was released on April 8th, 2017. It was named "Tree of Memories" with a particularly interesting description saying "Where it all happened.". On July 12th, 2018, Bobbys_Here made a Twitter account, and 3 days later, a Discord account as well. He mostly used the former to post screenshots or even videos from his new (and sometimes old) games. On December 30th, 2018, Bobby announced that "Memories" will start receiving updates again. Aside from decals and accounts on other websites, Bobby has a lot of places, many of which (especially the most visited one) get frequent updates. Although these updates are hard to track down due to the nature of the game (having to unlock the majority of the map every time you join a new server). The game itself doesn't seem to offer much at first glance, as you only see a small island with a few people and a statue named "Circles" on it. However, upon closer inspection and interaction you can notice that the game actually has an enormous amount of content, featuring many things that are reminiscent of real life, as well as some abstract or just generally unusual scenery. Because of this, it's hard to piece the story together, which is why many theories about what it could all mean exist. The game also features teleporters to four other games - or perhaps even five, as one other game with only 9 visits seems to have been accessible at some point (or is accessible now). One of these games features a relatively normal house with the exception of a dead body hidden in the pile of trash behind it, while all the other ones consist of more fictional things (such as a long bridge in the forest, a tower in the abyss, and more floating islands). Another thing worthy of note is that most of these games maintain a monochrome color scheme, with most buildings and people being white, black, or (most frequently) gray. It's been rumored that weird things happen when Bobby joins "Memories", but it's hard to prove or debunk that as the owner rarely goes online, let alone plays games, especially his own. However, the aforementioned weird things can happen without having to meet the game's creator, as there is a way to unlock the "night mode" of the game. Once that's done, the game's atmosphere changes drastically, with the skybox becoming black instead of white and the music changing to something much more ominous. Bobby also has a friend called Lars_Bar, and one of the teleporters in "Memories" leads to "Lar's Bar", a place made by the latter. The description of the place states that the price in his bar is "always right", whereas Lars_Bar's profile's "About" section talks about how making money isn't that easy and that times can be difficult. Lars_Bar also has an appearance similar to Bobby's, with the only exception of his color scheme being slightly lighter. It's also worthy of note that there is a bar in Bobby's game with the same name, but it looks different. Moreover, it's in a completely different area rather than a teleporter that leads to Lars_Bar's game. On May 12th, 2019, Bobby updated "Memories", making it entirely monochrome (as opposed to having color prior to the update). The same thing happened to Lars_Bar's game as well. Games Memories . Dreams My House Society . (private) Behavior Similar to many other myths, Bobby doesn't talk much unless someone else initiates a conversation with him. However, many people have said that he's very polite whenever he does talk. Although, whenever that happens, he doesn't seem to reveal much about his myth's story. In one notable YouTube video he opened up to someone who randomly met him in OldKingKoal's game, telling them that he's lost and that he doesn't remember anything (he also said that he doesn't know the Nursery Myths and has no clue how he ended up in one of their games). When it happened, it seemed like he had had amnesia. The person who found him also noticed that Bobby didn't use grammar, which seemed unusual. At the end of the video, Bobby said that "they" will be mad at him (it's unclear who he was referring to). External Links Bobbys_Here's Roblox Profile Bobbys_Here's Twitter Bobbys_Here | ROBLOX Myths and Legends season 4 part 1 (video) bobbys_here (video) Watching TV with Bobbys_Here (video) Trivia * Many people who had sent Bobbys_Here a friend request later claimed that he friended them, only to unfriend them minutes later. During his time on Roblox, Bobby added many people, some of which (mostly other myths) stayed in his friends list longer than others, but in the end, all of them except Lars_Bar were removed. * Bobbys_Here's myth is very similar to Littlenathanial. Some of the similarities include having a well-known game the story in which happens on floating islands and needs to be unlocked by finding invisible triggers, uploading decals of their own games with brief descriptions that help reveal the story, and using Twitter as a means of uploading sneak peeks of upcoming games, or screenshots/videos from the old ones. It's very obvious that Bobby was inspired by Nathanial, as he also responded to one of his tweets, calling him underrated and talented. * Bobbys_Here is not in any myth hunting groups, and there is no history of him ever joining them. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord Category:Popular Myths Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias